fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero (Character)
Zero(ゼロ,'' Zero'') is an aimless wanderer who aims to leave his mark upon the world. Orphaned at a young age and taken in by the lower middle-class Yasakani family, he was raised with many privledges but at the same time, he learned much about money and how important it was. He is currently occupied at the outskirts of Magnolia Town. He is easily identified by his pointed ears and fair skin, due to his elven heritage. He is also known for his pleasant and energetic personality as well as his talent of a mage. Appearance Zero is a young elven adult who, like many of his fellow elves, are considered to have the appearance of true grace. He has a lanky and thin physique, which usually leads people to concieve him as a total wimp. He has sharp, pointed ears that protrude out of his shaggy golden hair, which is kept in a messy but somewhat refined fashion. Zero also has dark blue eyes that have nothing but kindness in them. He also seems to have an angular jaw-line that is a mandatory staple for any handsome figure. He is usually seen with a smile on his face, with his eyes having a gentle, but determined look to compliment it further. This very smile is a symbol of pleasantry and has the ability to make people feel safe around him. Zero's main attire consists of what you can expect of an average traveler. He wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with the colar open and flared up. It provides excellent warmth during those journeys into the mountains. He also wears light brown, tight-fitting slacks that provides the same service as the shirt. Over his shirt consists of a short-sleeved forest green tunic with a shirt of chainmail underneath it. On his arms are hard leather gauntlets that enables better gripping, with boots of the same material. When not in combat, he wears the Family Sword and Shield on his back, with have harnesses to keep them from falling off. Lastily, he wears a long green cap that covers his head from half of the top to the back. Personality Zero's personality has many contrasts, despite of what others think of him. On the first encounter, he is usually seen with a smile on his face. He greets everyone politely and shows great manners. He becomes euthusiastic when it comes to a favorite topic of his. He also has his head in the clouds, whether it's fantasizing about being a great hero or romancing a very gorgeous maiden, he always keeps himself entertained with his very active imagination. Zero is a morning person, always spry and full of energy in the morning to keep him going throughout the day. A rather strange mannerism of his is pacing. Each time something thought provoking comes to him or just another fantasy, he will start pacing back and forth in order to keep it going. Of course this has a tendency to annoy anyone that has affiliated themselves with him. Zero has revealed in several situations that he is immature, giggling like a child when something that is barely related to a sexual aspect. He is the life of the party and is usually seeing on the dance floor, showing off his impressive dance skills. However, the wanderer has some faults in this near perfect and entertaining personality. He evalutates himself to much, which causes him to make mistakes. He doesn't think too highly of himself, causing him to waver at times. In fact, one could say that he hates himself for not being a "better fighter" or a more "outgoing individual." He craves solitude and enjoys it too much, making him socially awkward when it comes to starting a conversation, thus making him a loner. But the major thing that prevents him from reaching his maximum potential is his pessimistic view on life. He seems to lack the ability to try and find a positive outlook on it. Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:User-based Character Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Take-Over Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User